


expensive tastes

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Allison and Malia share a bottle of wine.prompt: cork





	expensive tastes

Popping the cork out with a twist, Allison pours two glasses of wine and sets the bottle down. She takes one for herself and holds the other out to Malia with a small smile.

“Domaine de la Romanée-Conti, circa 1985,” she says as Malia takes a sip. Her expression is far less impressive than the wine itself.

“This tastes  _awful_.”

Allison hides a laugh by taking a sip from her own glass. “It’s an acquired taste,” she replies when she swallows. “Most wine is, especially older ones. But now you can say you’ve had a five-thousand dollar wine.”

“That’s… Better.”


End file.
